


Crossing The Thin Blue Line

by Lexipen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Detective AU, Detective!Doctor, Detective!Yaz, Eventual Smut, Eventual Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, The Doctor / Yasmin Khan, soft, thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexipen/pseuds/Lexipen
Summary: Detective AU.A new DI joins the force and Yaz is fuming.
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 27
Kudos: 95





	1. Crisp Packets & Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever stab at a fanfic so please do let me know your thoughts and if you’d like more! I have most of this story outlined already so hopefully will update often.
> 
> Here’s a short intro for now.
> 
> Lex x

“That’s all we need, some posh southerner who thinks they’re the bee's knees from the Met looking down on us all. Just as I thought things were looking up, of course, the universe decides otherwise and ruins everything.” Yaz fumes. 

She’d been fuming for the last week and Ryan was starting to lose his patience.

“Yaz! Bloody hell man!” He quickly wheels back on his chair to avoid the hot spray of coffee that’s just been slammed on the desk and splattered all over his freshly filed paperwork. 

“Come on Yaz, they might not even be that bad! She did personally recommend them after all...” he chided.

Yaz cut him off. She knew deep down that she was overreacting but she had looked forward to this for months. She had finally been promoted to Sergeant after years of hard graft, persistently proving herself and quickly climbing the ranks in the Sheffield Police. It wasn’t easy getting to her position quite so young, especially in such a male-dominated field. Luckily, Yasmin Khan had a great mentor that offered her the support, guidance and advice she needed to help her excel. 

Before she knew it, Yaz was doing the Sergeants exam and was offered the opportunity to work in the organised crime unit under her mentor, and one of the most talented and highly decorated DI’s she’d ever met. Until said DI suddenly transferred to the other side of the country on some secret government case.

“... I know, I know but Detective Inspector Pond was THE best. I would have learned so much more from her Ry. It’s hard not to be upset mate.” Yaz hangs her head dejectedly, fingers fidgeting with the now half-empty coffee cup in front of her. 

Detective Constable Sinclair rolls himself back across to the desk on the rickety old office chair, throwing in a spin for good measure and almost falling off, making Yaz chuckle for the first time all week.

“Cheer up, this is only temporary. Pond will be back in no time. Anyway, they’ll be here in the next hour and whether they’re a knob or not, we still need to make a good impression to get the good cases! I’ve already seen Flint rearrange her desk and polish her boots about a thousand times already.” He reminded her. 

Yaz finally concedes, and with a heavy sigh begins to clear up all the clutter and empty crisp packets off of her desk that had definitely migrated from Ryan’s side. 

Just over an hour later, ahead of slightly dishevelled short blonde hair bustles into the station, red-faced and flustered. The woman’s long grey tailored coat hangs at an angle on her petite frame, a small rainbow pin clinging on to her right collar for dear life. She’s wearing a crisp white shirt tucked into a pair of navy culottes that have a splatter of muddied water at the bottoms. A new lanyard swings from between her fingers as she cradles a potted succulent under her arm and holds a ratty-looking deep blue briefcase in the other. She distractedly shrugs her coat back into place whilst panning her eyes across the room, looking right past the officers that were now staring in her direction at the loud intrusion. The blonde quickly finds the place she’s looking for and worn brown leather boots stride confidently off into a nearby office, kicking the door shut behind her. 

“Well, so much for polite introductions! Maybe you were right Yaz, another stuck up sod from the Met.” Ryan scoffs, rolling his eyes at the now-closed office door and pulling a packet of cheese and onion crisps out of his desk draw. 

Yaz didn’t hear a word he’d said. She was still staring at the now vacant space the blonde woman was standing mere moments ago. Her mind replayed images of a deep hazel green stare that she imagined could more than shake up a suspect but at the same time appeared soft and wise. Not to mention the cute little worry line between her eyes. 

Cute? Where did that come from? Yaz internally sighs at herself, casting those thoughts immediately aside to try to rid the slight blush she knows is now dusting her cheeks.

“Erm, earth to Yaz?” Ryan laughs, nudging his colleague out of her daze. 

“What? Oh yeah, err I told you didn’t I. Perfect, this is just perfect.” She replies in a faux sarcastic tone hoping he didn’t catch on. 

“We should probably give her a chance though, yeah? The first day and all that.” 

Ryan nodded knowingly, popping another crisp into his mouth to hide his smirk. 

_She soon changed her tune _ he thinks.


	2. Guinness World Record

The stations were quiet at this time of the day. Most of the officers were out on lunch or getting a workout in at the onsite gym. Ryan had headed there over an hour ago leaving Yaz to stew on her thoughts alone. 

She had hardly said two words since their brief glimpse of their new DI that morning and Ryan thought it best to leave her alone with her thoughts. He knew that look, any teasing at this point would just result in him getting a hard clip round the head and the middle finger. 

It was a slow day. There were no current cases she could get her teeth into so instead, Yaz tackled her emails and sorted her paperwork into folders to keep her mind busy. It was a mundane task but the simplicity of it helped pass the time and settle her racing thoughts. After a while she chanced a glance at the still closed office door, trying to squint at the blinds for any sign of movement. It had been two hours since the new DI disappeared through that door and Yaz’ anxiety increased with every passing minute. She really wanted to meet her new boss and get a sense of what her new role will have in store for her. 

Yep, that was definitely all it was, excitement to be Sarg, nothing else. 

A groan from her stomach interrupts her self musings so she decides to take a walk over to the cafe across the road for some much-needed air, a strong coffee and the biggest slice of carrot cake on offer. Hopefully, Grace would be there, her cheerful nattering would be a much-welcomed escape. 

Just as she reaches the station door, another clicked open behind her and the new DI makes finally makes her way out of the office and heads towards the kitchen. The woman is now without her coat and the view had Yaz lose all coherent thought. The blondes starched fitted shirt clings to her slim but curvy figure perfectly. A few buttons have been undone revealing defined collarbones and the elegant slope of her neck. Previously dishevelled blonde waves were now tied back in a neat loose bun at the base of her head revealing a delicate silver ear cuff, a few loose strands falling softly against sharp cheekbones. 

The icing on the cake however was the mustard braces clipped to her waist by sharp leather buckles. Thick straps crossed taught over broad muscular shoulders make her look strong and powerful. God, the sight was dizzying. 

Before her mind caught up with her Yaz opened her mouth.

“After a coffee? I wouldn’t recommend the dishwater in there. I’m heading out to grab a cup now if you would like to come along? Or, erm, I could always pick you something up? I’m Yasmin Khan, by the way, DS Khan, Yaz to my friends. I take it that you’re the new DI right? Well, that’s what it says on your lanyard. Erm, DI Jo, DI Smith I mean. Welcome to Sheffield Police Detective Inspector!” 

_Fucking hell, what was that._ If there was a competition for social awkwardness then Yaz would now hold the Guinness World record. Great start.

The DI doesn’t seem to notice her nervous rambling though and tilts her to the side and offers a warm smile. 

“Hey DS Khan, Yaz. It’s great to meet you! Sorry for the lack of introductions today, I was meant to arrive early for an induction but I was late, traffic is a nightmare here, similar to London really though without the hot sweaty tube and overpriced coffee. They do a nice cuppa and carrot cake over the road though, which is brilliant! Highly recommend if you’re unfamiliar. Anyway, I hope to make a proper introduction soon. Nice to meet ya, don’t worry about the drink, I need to get back in there. Talk soon though yeah? Bye!” The DI offers Yaz a solute and continues on her journey to the kitchen. Yaz just stares after her completely dumbfounded.

Well, for a kickoff, she wasn’t a posh Southerner like she first assumed. If Yaz could take a guess, she sounded like she was from North Yorkshire, her accent not too dissimilar from her own. She also seemed friendly, albeit a bit odd in an endearing kind of way. Not what Yaz expected at all. 

“Everything okay Yaz? Did you need me for something else?” 

Shit. The DI’s back from making her brew and Yaz is still stood there staring into space looking gormless. 

“Erm yeah, everything’s good. Just thought I’d hang on a few until the lunch rush has passed.” _What a dire excuse. Why would anyone get up to leave and hover by a door? I bet she already thinks I’m mental_. 

“ Oh, good idea! See you later DS Yaz, I mean DS Khan.” Yaz seems to have gotten away with it and she releases a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. 

Hang on, DS Yaz? Is she making fun of me? 

She turns quickly, just catching the smirk on the other woman’s face before she winks and disappears behind that door again. Yaz is beginning to hate that sodding door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short update! Promise there’s some much longer chapters on the way. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! Lex x


	3. Just Having a Laugh

Yaz sat in the café, staring into her now cold coffee wondering why she was getting so worked up over this. Over her. DI Jo Smith was the polar opposite of what she was expecting and although she felt mildly relieved that she wasn’t some scary hard-nut from the met, she was feeling rather unsettled. How was she meant to keep her cool when she looked like  that. Images rolled through her mind of her crisp tight shirt and the braces, THE braces. Yaz thought they were only worn by mean gang leaders in films, a three-piece suit and peak hat kind of ensemble meant to portray power and intimidate. The DI did look powerful, but it was a stark contrast to her seemingly cheeky personality. That smirk did things to her that she wasn’t yet ready to unpack. 

“You trying to absorb that through osmosis or you gonna drink it?” Grace chuckled, startling Yaz out of her stupor. 

“Oh hey, sorry Grace it’s been a long morning. I was in my own little world there. How’s your day going? Been busy?”

Grace was Ryan’s Nan and owner of the café. She bought it when she retired from nursing a couple of years back to keep herself busy and reignite her passion for baking. This place had the best cakes in Sheffield and the queues were always right out the door whatever the weather. Most of the station came here every lunch break too and Grace made sure that they all got an extra-large slice to keep them going through long shifts. Her creations disappeared quickly but she made sure she always had an extra carrot cake in the back for when Yaz popped in. It had always been her favourite since she used to come over for tea when she and Ryan were still in primary school, running around her back garden playing cops and robbers. Yaz always made Ryan be the robber, sending him into the kitchen to pinch a slice of cake which they would share until she’s tackled him to the ground for being a “thief”, hands shoved behind his back, his face eating the grass. 

“Just as busy as always. The lads from the station were in earlier and bought the whole tray of brownies again! I honestly don’t know where they put it all!” Grace giggled. “Anyway, I’m sorry to hear you’ve had a rubbish morning Yaz, what’s the matter? It’s not that wicked ex hassling you again is it? Cos’ I’m telling you, if she so much as looks through this window again I’ll...” 

Yaz laughed cutting her off.

“Not this time Grace, she’s been quiet the last couple of months luckily! It’s just work stuff, new DI joined today and I’m just a bit apprehensive about making a good impression that’s all.” Yaz sighed and sipped her now cold coffee, the bitter taste making her wrinkle up her nose and quickly place it back down onto its blue floral saucer.

Grace had sourced most of the furnishings from charity shops or from upcycle websites to not only save some money but to give the place a homely and welcoming vibe. She didn’t want the place to feel cold and clinical like most of the big chains that saturated the high streets. Everything in here had character and its own little story and Yaz absolutely loved it. It reminded her of her own Grannies house growing up, shelves full of nicknacks she’d collected throughout her long well-lived life, the warm familiarity of it providing a welcomed retreat from her sometimes gruesome job. 

“No need to worry about that love, you’re an absolute delight and a bloody good copper. If they don’t see that then that’s their problem and you send them to me!” Grace ruffled Yaz’ hair like she was 7 again and cleared up her table.

“Now get back in there and show em.” 

The station was still quiet by the time Yaz said her goodbyes to Grace and gathered herself enough to face the rest of her shift. Ryan was on what looked to be his seventh packet of crisps of the day, leaning back on his chair with his headphones on the loudest volume playing some sort of grime music. It was hard to believe sometimes that he was a Detective Constable and not a college student. She side-eyed the offending door as she made her way back to her desk, it was still firmly closed with the blinds drawn.

“Shown her face yet?” Yaz asked, head gesturing towards the door.

“Nah mate, not a peep. I’m starting to think she’s not even in there and she’s done a runner already. Or, Flint over there has poisoned her with that welcome cake she made. I mean, can your nose already get any further up her...”

“Up her what DC Sinclair?”

Shit. 

Ryan jostled forward and sat straight in his chair, grasping at empty crisp packets and forcing them into his desk draw.

“Sorry Miss, Ma’am, I mean DI Smith.” He was blushing profusely and Yaz almost couldn’t contain herself.

“No, go on. I’m intrigued what or whom DC Flint's nose is going up?”

Bloody hell, she takes no punches Yaz thought, tucking herself into her desk and shrinking behind her computer screen to hide her giggling. Ryan looked like he was weighing up an escape plan through the closest window. 

“Erm, nothing Ma’am. Just having a laugh that’s all.” He tried.

“Yeah well, less laughing and more working. We’ve got a new case to crack. Everyone in the briefing room in 5.” She bellowed across the floor. 

No one moved for what felt like ages but was probably only about 10 seconds.

“Well, get a shift on!”

And with that, the DI turned on her heels and marched to the briefing room. The floor suddenly flung into action, officers gathering up their files, notebooks and pens. Usually, everyone gunned for the kitchen to get a quick coffee in before a briefing but today nobody seemed to need the fix. 

Ryan sat next to Yaz in the briefing room, slightly sunken in his chair, arms crossed and looking like a scolded toddler. Yaz elbowed him softly in the ribs.

“Ha, she ripped you a new one there mate. Talk about a first impression! If you’re not careful you’ll end up back on the petty fraud squad.”

Ryan gave her the death glare and Yaz snorted, much louder than she thought.

“Something funny at the back?” DI Smith huffed, hands on her hips. Yaz just shook her head, feeling a different kind of blush from this morning burning on her cheeks. 

“No? Well, keep it zipped then. Let’s get started. I’m DI Jo Smith and I’ll be replacing DI Pond for the foreseeable. Right, introductions over, let’s get onto doing some police work yeah?” 

Well, that’s not who Yaz met this morning. The friendly chatty persona was gone. This woman meant business and she was taking no shit. That was hardly an introduction either. Where was the usual spiel about working for the Met, all they’ve achieved and their high case closing rates? She literally just told everyone her name and her rank and that’s it. Yaz felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, maybe she was right to assume the worst.

Great. 


	5. Crappy Plastic Windows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry for such a long wait. I’m not very well at the minute but here’s a short chapter until I get back into the swing of things. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Lex x

“Wow, what a shite day eh!” Ryan sighed into his now half-empty pint.

Shite was an understatement. 

The briefing had felt more like a test and a massive dressing down for the entire squad. DI Smith was relentless in her questionings of their thoughts and plans on how to tackle the new case. 

Briefings with DI Pond we’re always prompt and professional but open. It was a safe space for the squad to share ideas, whether they be big or small. The respect and trust they had in their leader sparked discussion and debate easily and a solid way forward was often created swiftly and efficiently, the team pumped up and ready to go. DI Smith should’ve taken notes. 

She leant casually onto the desk at the head of the room but the rest of her body language was anything but. The DI had her arms folded across her chest, each hand clasping onto her braces, her knuckles white. Her face was what could only be described as scronched tight into a frown that left a deep worry line between her brow, her lips sat in such a tense thin line you could hear her heavy breaths through her nose. She looked like she was about to snap right down the middle. 

Snap she did.

No one had a good enough answer, The DI batted away every single suggestion out of the court and into the next county. In the end, the room fell deathly silent, the team too scared to even sneeze in fear of being humiliated by her. It was suffocating. After it was over everyone swiftly fled back to their desks or out of the station all together to get some much-needed space. 

Yaz could hear the muted mumbles of her colleagues referring to the new DI as cold, egotistical and most favoured- a f’ing bitch as they dispersed. DI Smith must have been able to hear them but she seemed to be completely unaffected and just sauntered off to her office, arms swinging robotically by her side. Once again, she slammed the door right behind her, the crappy plastic windows on it rattled and the blinds hastily twitched closed. 

Ryan and Yaz did one to the pub as soon as their shift had ended. 

“I mean, how the hell did she think that approach was going to work? Inducing fear into everyone wasn’t going to yield results quickly if at all was it.” Ryan huffed.

She had already, within one hour of her presence, lost the respect from her entire team-Yaz included.

“I don’t even have the words Ry. This woman mustn’t have worked with a team of officers in her life, I mean what the hell was that all about. When I caught her briefly this morning she seemed nice, warm, I’d even go as far to say she had a sense of humour! That felt like a completely different person in there mouthing it off to everyone like that.” Yaz thumped her head against the table and groaned.

“There’s nout funny about her Yaz. If we even get a lead on this case it’ll be a miracle, everyone is too scared to put a foot out of line now, especially with the circumstances. Even Flint didn’t pipe up and she’s usually the first to lay out a grand plan.” Ryan complained, sinking the rest of his pint in one gulp. 

It was a tough case to take in. The gasps in the room when they heard the details for the first time proved that, but it didn’t give DI Smith the excuse to speak to them the way that she did. This was going to be really tough on everyone and, to be given the chance of a few moments to themselves to comprehend it wouldn’t have gone amiss. 

“So, we’ve got eight murders and three attempted murders, all the same MO. Houses doused in petrol and burnt to the ground killing all those inside. What’s makes this case more pressing is that all of the victims families are those of high ranking police officers, two Commissioners and one retired Detective Chief Inspector. All of which were not present in the house at the time but arrived home at the moment everything went boom, leaving them with serious but noncritical injuries. We have the charred bodies of their wives, husbands and children on slabs down in the morgue, completely unidentifiable bar what’s left of their teeth. Any hypotheses? Go.” 

It was said so matter of fact without a hint of emotion. 

She didn’t even give it 10 seconds before she was glowering at everyone. 

“WELL?!” 

Everyone started throwing their thoughts into the air.

“Recently released, wanted revenge on those that sent him down, retired DCI could mean it could be an old case?” 

“Not it, and you’re assuming it’s a he.”

“Someone on bail that’s more than likely going to get sent down for life?” 

“Then they wouldn’t be on bail would they, they’d be being held. You pretending to be a copper or you just stupid?”

“Family or friends of theirs then, it could be...”

“Stop talking.”

Christ. Yaz had an idea but struggled to find the courage to voice it. DS Warren looked like he was about to cry and he was as tough as they come. She thought back to this morning and the DIs cheeky charm. Fuck it.

“Let’s see what cases have they been working on or have worked on in the past, look up social circles, friends, family and acquaintances. These officers are based in different corners of the country, are or were across completely separate units, there must be something else that links them together? This also doesn’t seem like a lone job, it’s far too organised. The attacks happened within minutes of each other.” Yaz states as confidently as she could, head held high. 

Gods, the tension in the room at this point could’ve been cut with a plastic spoon. Flint had a smug look on her face like she was constantly pissing into a hot tub and getting away with it. Yaz wanted to launch her coffee at her head.

A loud slap onto wood from the front of the room made Yaz jump and break away from her mildly violent thoughts.

DI Smith stood, hands on her hips and shoulders relaxing dropping from their tense height at her chin. 

“Finally, an obvious but the only sensible suggestion we have had. Well done, 5 points for DS Khan.” She said rolling her eyes and giving Yaz an overly enthusiastic but definitely sarcastic thumbs up. 

“GET A SHIFT ON THEN!” 


	6. Rain with a Chance of Birthday Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the massive delay in updates. It’s been a testing few months and I hope everyone is good! I’m finally back at it and this is a bit of a filler chapter before we really dig into DC Smith. 
> 
> I have no beta and by no means am I a writer so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if you’re still interested.
> 
> Lex x

Yaz had the weekend off. She’d had it booked in months earlier for her nephews first birthday party. She hated to miss out at the start of a case as it was the most crucial time to get ahead on the leads, but Sonya would have murdered her and there’d be a whole new case if she missed Nikhils big day. 

Sonya had planned this for ages and Yaz had listened endlessly to her shout at various party planners over the phone for not seeing her “vision”. She’d ordered a massive Thomas the Tank Engine cake that was actually motorised and chugs around a little track, hired a children’s entertainer to make animals out of balloons and invited the entire bloody family. 

Yaz loves her nephew, of course she does, but thinks it’s absolutely bonkers to host this kind of do for a baby that will have no idea what’s going on, and will probably sleep through most of it. What happened to pass the parcel and a good old Colin the Caterpillar cake, eh? How Zian puts up with her sisters' dramatics she’ll never know, but they’ve been happily married for 5 years now. She thinks the poor bloke deserves a medal. Scrap that, a knighthood. 

It’s still early on Saturday morning and Yaz decides to get a run in before a day of avoiding her Aunties questions of why she isn’t married and settled down with her own husband and babies yet. Or listening to how the police force is a dangerous path for a young woman and they know a nice successful young man who will look after her. Her family know she’s gay and they are mostly supportive, but you always get the odd few pricks who like to throw in a dig. 

It’s absolutely chucking it down, and the late September air has turned bitter and bites at her exposed arms as she jogs on the spot to warm up. Leaving most of her things at her ex’s was probably not the best idea, and she’s reminded that she really needs to go shopping for some warmer clothes as the months tick on. A pair of tiny sports shorts (why is women’s running gear always so short?) and a paper-thin vest really are not cutting it today. 

Shouldering the almost horizontal icy downpour, she jogs a little faster than usual to the local park, hoping to get some heat in her bones before she sprints her usual route by the lake. The ground is littered with dead leaves and she almost stacks it once she gets to the park gates, narrowly avoiding taking out an old man reading a paper on a nearby bench. Luckily she’d righted herself at the last second, and offered a muttered apology to the startled bloke before taking off with more caution on the slippery path towards the centre. 

Yaz had always had a love-hate relationship with running. She hated the thought of having to get herself ready and get out there, but once her feet were pounding against the ground, lungs were burning and the doom and gloom left her head, she absolutely loved it.   
  


She’d picked up some pace now and the warmth was slowly seeping back into her muscles, the rain abating and offering a slight relief against the chill. 

Almost reaching the 5k mark, she began to slow down and take in the views before she stopped to stretch. The park really was beautiful in the autumn months. The trees were hues of golds and oranges, flickering in the wind like flames on an open fire, warming up the muddy greys of the small lake as the scene passed her by in a blur. 

On this morning, a lone swan elegantly glided across the surface hardly leaving a ripple in its path across the slow waters. The image should’ve been one of calm but there was something about this swan as it moved, slowly, almost morosely, its beady eyes seemingly searching for something. Yaz stopped to watch it more carefully but before she could ponder it further, she felt her legs give out beneath her, her elbows smack against the damp concrete and the back of her head thump onto something firm, but surprisingly more cushioning than what she was expecting. 

“Umft, shit! I am so sorry I slipped when I tried to stop myself from running straight into you, I didn’t see you there cos’ of the bend and the big tree, bit of a blind spot isn’t it and I wasn’t really paying attention. Often in my own world me, sometimes have the attention span of a gnat and only clocked you at the last second. Oh, sorry I’m going on again. Are you alright?”

Yaz groaned at the smarting in her elbows that were definitely at least grazed and felt an immediate ache in her coccyx. She’d felt this kind of pain before when she was showing off at her cousin's house when she was about 10, and attempted a backflip on the trampoline. Of course, she completely fluffed it up and landed in a heap against the frame. She was crippled for weeks after and walked about like an old woman, her cousins calling her Nani Yaz for the next 15 years. _Oh great, they are all going to have a field day with this later!_

After getting over the initial shock of her crash landing, Yaz realised she recognised the voice and immediately felt a sense of dread and embarrassment at having her head basically on this persons crotch. Struggling for something to say, she blurted the first thing that came to mind.

“DI Smith, hi. Didn’t expect to run into you here this morning. Well, I definitely didn’t expect you to literally run into me.” She gets up to her feet, cheeks burning and trying to hide the pain in her bum bone, and offers a shaking hand still covered in grit to her boss. 

DI Smith takes it, and Yaz helps pull her up so they are both now face to face and brushing soggy leaves and dirt from themselves awkwardly. DI Smith chuckles at the dad joke, but Yaz can tell she’s absolutely mortified by the crease between her brow and the pink blotches spreading across her chest up to her cheeks. 

“Ah DS Khan, apologies I didn’t realise it was you. And again, sorry for knocking you over like that, I really wasn’t paying attention. A bit tired this morning and I’m without caffeine. Are you hurt?” 

Yaz was too busy staring at her attire, head completely getting over the shock and instead, taking the DI in. She wore rainbow-coloured yoga pants that she would definitely consider garish, but somehow the DI managed to pull off, and a long-sleeved form-fitting black sports top that was zipped just above her cleavage. There were some words stitched in white on the chest that looked like it said Doctor, but it was quite small and Yaz couldn’t quite make it out. 

Her musings were cut off with an awkward cough, and Yaz realised she’d not said anything for at least 30 seconds and was quite openly staring at her bosses chest. 

“Oh sorry, still getting over the shock and was in my own world there! Ironic really, ermm. Yeah, I'm good, a couple of grazed elbows but other than that I'm dandy.” _Dandy_. The 80s called, they want their lingo back Yaz. 

DI Smith eyebrow raised marginally and Yaz thought she noticed that same smirk grace her face from the kitchen incident the other day, before it was gone. 

“Ah good, again I’m really sorry about that. Let me see your elbows just to make sure there’s no real damage.” DI Smith reached for Yaz arm and carefully turned it so she could inspect the grazes, fingers moving lightly around the area and pressing above and below. Yaz felt her face flush hot at the contact and how careful the DI was being. She cheekily thought about letting her know about her really sore other injury but thought better of it. Seemingly happy that nothing was broken after checking the other arm, DI smith dropped it slowly back by her side and offered a relieved smile to Yaz. 

“You’re living up to that shirt today, did you used to be a doctor or something?” Yaz curiosity got the best of her.

“No, nothing like that. This was a gift, bit of a joke really. I just have some basic medical training. Anyway, glad you’re alright and there are no life-threatening injuries. I need you back at it on Monday, can’t have a force with no DS Yaz Khan!” She smiled a genuine smile, the laugh lines around her eyes prominent, her perfect teeth gracing her thin pink lips, dimple on show. 

Yaz was confused. This woman was really confusing. One minute she was stone-faced, harsh and barking orders and the next she seemed laid back, chipper and strangely delicate? It made her want to know more about this odd Jekyll & Hyde demeanour.

“Er thanks, sure I’ll be fine. I’m about to go grab a coffee at the Park Cafe, you said you were without your fix. Wanna join me?” 

“Oh I don’t know, I have to be at work soon. Not all of us have a weekend off.” DI Smith joked nervously. 

“It’s still early yet, I’m sure you could spare a few minutes. I think we both need it after the morning we’ve had. And I don’t know about you, but it’s bloody freezing!” 

DI Smith looked down to her Fitbit and seemed to contemplate the offer for long seconds before she nodded. 

“Ok fine, I’m buying though. Let’s get a shift on then, you’re turning blue.” 


End file.
